Telephone services mainly include two types of services, i.e., automatic voice service and manual service. No matter which type of service is used, the traditional pure voice interactive manner may bring a lot of inconvenience to users and enterprises. In general, after a user dials a hotline, the user may only select the business or service that the user wishes to proceed after listening to the voice broadcast. As the voice broadcast is given progressively, the user has to listen to voice broadcast one level by one level before the user can select the business or service that the user wishes to proceed. Meanwhile, since the user is completely unforeseeable to the next-level menu, the user may operate incorrectly and, as a consequence, have to re-call the user service phone, resulting in lower efficiency. For an enterprise, since the user has poor experience of telephone service, the perception of the user for the corporate image may be inevitably influenced.
There is no effective solution for the problem of poor user experience caused by the voice guidance employed in a call.